Frozen Blast
by path of dawn
Summary: There was a heavy fear of a world war between benders and Equalists. Young Sokka had always despise benders, but later learns that there are more important things than hatred. This story is bittersweet. Inspired by a song from Frozen.


_This time period was intensely under the fear of a world war between benders and Equalists. _

**This was inspired by the movie Frozen and I claim nothing**.

Light snow fall kissed the grounds of Republic City. A young boy bounced down the hallway in his own "warrior" style stopping at his sister's room.

"Hey Katara, do you want to build a snowman?"

"Go away, Sokka." The boy frowned.

She was always like this, they were close before but one day she just changed... Before she was cheerful and as care free as the wind. Now she walks in a way that no one could notice her presence. He figured it was tension from the family and newspaper reports. More and more people have been breaking the law and challenging the Equalists' authority. He sighed in relief. The boy was just grateful he wasn't related to one of those savage benders. Little did he know there was one on the other side of the door...

A few years later...

The boy was thirteen and bounded down the hall with the energy of a child. His estrange sister kept her distance for all these years but he still didn't give up on her.

"Katara, it's snowing! Do you want to build a snowman?"

"No Sokka." A low voice piped.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman," he pleaded. "We can ride our bikes around the halls."

"No."

"I've started talking to the pictures on the walls, Katara. I think some company is overdue."

"Just go away." He frowned once more.

It was a few days later he caught Katara in the illegal act of waterbending a snowflake. She spun around and stared at him, eyes wide with fear.

"K-Katara...you're a waterbender?" She ran, and didn't come back. The same year the war everyone had feared erupted...

One year later...

Sokka was sitting on the ground, his uniform covered with grim and dried blood. If it was his own, he wasn't too sure. What has he done with his life... As soon as the war broke out he was forced to join the Equalist military. Benders had been hiding in the sewers for years, where they have been building an army. And at the end of the day, he just prayed to whatever higher power there was, that his mother and sister were safe. The bloodshed had changed him.

His own father was leading the benders which meant his savage blood ran through Sokka's veins. He was executed publicly early on in the war, while Sokka watched from the eager crowd below the platform. He had done everything in his power to make sure his mother was tucked away in the safest refugee camp possible. He was sure he was never going to see her again, as is the story with most soldiers and their families. He honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He hated benders with a burning passion, but he still loved his little sister despite it...

"Who is there?" An aggressive voice snarled.

The figure drew closer and by instinct he drew his weapon. Ready to kill the bender with an electric shock from his rods. That's when recognized the stranger's face and slowly removed his Equalist mask. The stranger paused as they stared at each other.

"Sokka..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

...

They both sat side by side as the bombing begun. For a few minutes he set aside his hatred for benders to be with his sister. She had been living in the sewers with the rest of her fellow benders while Sokka lived the life of luxury. Their family wasn't very rich but it seemed to be compared to the struggles she had faced with illness and starvation. She said few words and was stiff as a solid rock. Ash, soot, and snow mixed together from outside a nearby window.

"It's just you and me now. Dad is dead. Mom is gone. We only have each other," he said in a slow sheepish voice. Like he was waiting for the punch line to one of his stupid jokes. He chuckled.

The ground rambled as the bomb blast drew closer to the abandoned building they were in. Republic City was in ruins, ashes of its former glory. They were going to die if they didn't move. But both were too sick and tired to do so. The war had aged them terribly as it did everyone else.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, his heart sinking as the bomb took down a nearby wall.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She whispered, glancing shyly in his direction.

He smiled, but they never managed to build one. The next blast killed them instantly. But despite the chaos that consumed their lives they were at finally at peace.


End file.
